Shooting Gallery
Shooting Galleries are recurring locations in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are depicted as small shops that offer a mini-game. The game costs Link a certain number of Rupees, and he then gets a chance to shoot a series of targets for a prize. The prize can range anywhere from larger item capacity to Pieces of Heart, or even more Rupees. In certain Shooting Galleries, if Link hits nearly all of the targets, he gets an extra, free game for coming so close. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Shooting Gallery makes its first appearance in A Link to the Past. In the Dark World, just south of Kakariko Village, there is a small house where the gallery is located. Inside there is a strange-looking man who will give Link five arrows to shoot as many targets as he can. The more targets he can hit in a row, the more his Rupee reward multiplies. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time There are three Shooting Galleries in Ocarina of Time, one for child Link and two for Adult Link. Child Link's Shooting Gallery is located on the northern side of Hyrule Castle Town just before the path leading to Hyrule Castle. Inside is a burly man that will allow Link to shoot ten moving Rupee targets with his slingshot to win a prize. If Link can hit all ten targets, he is rewarded with a Deku Seeds Bullet Bag upgrade. The Shooting Gallery for Adult Link is located in Kakariko Village near the Windmill. When Link is a child, this building was still in the process of being built, seven years later however, it it finished and has become the Shooting Gallery. Inside is the same man from the child version who allows Adult Link to play the same ten Rupee target game for a fee. It can be assumed that the owner moved his shop after the destruction of Hyrule Castle Town, since many other villagers from there now reside in Kakariko Village as well. This time the game is a little trickier because the Rupees appear in a random order, making it so Link cannot prepare for the next shot as easily as he could when he was a child. If Adult Link uses his Bow and Arrows to hit all the targets, he is awarded with a Quiver upgrade. The second Shooting Gallery is located in the posterior of Gerudo Fortress. To participate, Link must be riding his horse. If Link scores over 1000 points, he will receive a Piece of Heart. If he scores over 1500 points, he receives the final Quiver upgrade, allowing him to hold fifty arrows. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In Majora's Mask there are two Shooting Galleries: one in East Clock Town and another in the Southern Swamp. The man running the gallery in East Clock Town is the same man from the gallery in Ocarina of Time. The man running the Shooting Gallery in Southern Swamp is the man who worked at the Bazaar in Ocarina of Time. The Clock Town Shooting Gallery allows Link to fire his bow at Octorocks for a fee. The Octorock targets appear in two different colors: purple and blue. If Link hits the purple ones, he is awarded points, but if he hits the blue ones points are subtracted from his score. If he can attain a certain number of points before the timer runs out, he is rewarded with a Quiver upgrade, however if he can hit all the purple Octorocks without hitting a blue one, he is given a Piece of Heart for his effort. Atop the Clock Town Shooting Gallery is a treasure chest, holding a Silver Rupee. If Link uses the Bunny Hood or rolling jumps, he can easily get to this chest. The Silver Rupee resets each three-day cycle, allowing for a free 100 Rupees each day. The Southern Swamp Shooting Gallery is located on the path to the Southern Swamp. If Link makes a left at the big tree and follows the path, he will run into it. This Shooting Gallery lets Link use his bow to hit moving enemy targets. It is a variation of Mad Scrub, Guays and Wolfos. Each enemy awards Link a different amount of points. If he get a high enough score before the time runs out, he is awarded with a Quiver upgrade. If he can attain a perfect score, he is rewarded with a Piece of Heart. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages In Oracle of Ages, there is a Shooting Gallery in Lynna Village. If Link can obtain a score of 250 or higher at the Shooting Gallery mini-game in Lynna Village after the Moonlit Grotto has been completed, but before he travels to the Nuun Highlands, he will be rewarded with a Strange Flute. Upon meeting Ricky the second time in the Nuun Highlands, it becomes Ricky's Flute. In northeastern Rolling Ridge in the past is another Shooting Gallery run by a Goron. If Link scores above 100 points the first time he plays, he will be rewarded with the Lava Juice. For subsequent games, he will be rewarded with various items including a Boomerang depending on his score. In the present, the Goron Gallery has been transformed into another mini-game requiring Link to hit twelve targets with his Seed Shooter while riding in a mine cart. The first time Link obtains a perfect score, he is given the Rock Brisket. Subsequent games in which Link obtains a perfect score will win him items including Gasha Seeds and a Boomerang if not already obtained from the Goron Gallery. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass In Phantom Hourglass, the Shooting Gallery is located on Molida Island, and is owned by Romanos. Each game costs Link 20 Rupees, and Link has 70 seconds and unlimited arrows to shoot as many targets as possible. Targets resembling ghosts are worth 10 points, and targets looking like girls deduct 50 points from Link's score. If Link hits consecutive ghost targets, he will progressively earn more points (to a maximum of 50 points per ghost) until he misses or hits a girl target. If Link scores over 1,300 points, he will be rewarded with a random treasure. If he beats the high score of 1,700, he will receive a Quiver upgrade the first time and then a random Ship Part for every consecutive time. Finally, if Link scores over 2,000 points, he will receive a Piece of Heart and then a random Ship Part for every other 2,000 points or more score. Category:Mini-games Category:Shooting Galleries Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass locations